


Dream

by panna_acida



Series: Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: It was always the same dream waking up Steve. Night, after night. Always the same dream of a world like his, but at the same time completely different. A world where he fought with other amazing and powerful person. A world where he was strong, a world where he loved and was loved back by a beautiful man, a world that didn’t exist.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072221) by [jayjayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse). 



It was always the same dream waking up Steve. Night, after night. Always the same dream of a world like his, but at the same time completely different. A world where he fought with other amazing and powerful person. A world where he was strong, a world where he loved and was loved back by a beautiful man, a world that didn’t exist.

In the real world Steve was only a skinny boy, with a list of illness big like the Steve of his dream. In this world he was alone, and haunted. In this world he had only his painting.

“Steve open the door.” A loud knock, made the old door rattle, and Steve jump on the spot. “I know you are there, open the door.” Another, more softer knock come from the other side.

“Leave me alone Buck!” Steve bite back, turning to stare at the blue eyes in the painting.

“Can do that punk, sorry.” Bucky groaned from outside, before the rustling of keys and the door opening followed the words. “Still the same dream hm?” Bucky asked closing the door behind him, before turning around and looking at his friend.

“Yeah.” Steve answered, taking a new canvas and his colors, ready to work.

“Well” Bucky started, with a big grin spreading on his face. “I think, what i just found can help you, now leave there all your tools and come with me.” Said without waiting for an answer and moving to the other side of the room. Steve was sitting on a stool with his brush ready. “Your dream can wait.” Bucky whispered taking Steve hand and starting to drag the blonde away with him. “You are going to lose your mind.” Bucky whispered, closing the door.

“What?” Was the only words Steve blurted out before being dragged out of his room.

—

At the park, just few blocks aways from their apartment, Bucky started to look around him.

“Buck what are you searching?” Steve asked, trying to free his hand from the death grip of his friend.

“Be quiet Steve… he was here just ten minute ago.” Bucky grumbled, moving again before freezing and pointing at a bench, on the other side of pond. “There, look at him.” And Steve did… and his heart stopped. The same man from his dream, the same blue eyes, the same sad look.

“I…”

“Go to him, and stop moping around.” Bucky said, pushing Steve a little in the direction of the other man, toward his dream. Toward his future.


End file.
